The Sunlark
The Sunlark By Hihihi nia! Weird Micro - Chapter. Sophie ran downstairs from her room and rammed headfirst into Mr. Forkle, who happened to need to talk to Sophie. Then Sophie fell down the steps and rammed her head to the floor. Edaline sighed. She hailed Elwin and he glittered into view. "Second time today. What now?" But he saw Sophie and sighed, fetching a bottle of youth out of his satchel. Chapter 1 "So what is it you were going to say to me before you decided to throw me down the stairs?" Sophie grumbled. Edaline looked a bit amused at this question. "I didn't throw you down the stairs. You fell down," Mr Forkle stated. "Tell me something I don't know." "Okay. I do have something you don't know. That's why I came." Mr. Forkle fished a note from his pocket. "I figured you might need a bit of alone time to process this." Sophie gulped and prepared for the worst. She took the note, opened it, and headed to the nearest couch. The writing was hasty, with many misspellings and scratched out errors. "Dear Moonlark: I considerd myself lucky to have a chanc to get to now you. No, you have not met me yet. But I have met you, in a different form. I would tell you who I am, but I have been forbidden from revealing myself for the time being. No, I wil not sheeld myself a lot, but just for now, to let you get used to my existence. '' ''You might ask me why I wrote this letter. Because I am from the forbidden Cities. A secondd "Project Moonlark". Only I was created for a diferent purpose. You were createde to change the world. I was created to ensure that the word doesn't change so much thatt our traditions were created to disapear. My letter must end here, Sophie. Now looking at it, I realize that this must be the worst letter I have written and will ever write. Goodbye for now, Moonlark. ''-- The Sunlark --'' Sophie stared at the last two words. "..phie...Soph...ophi...SOPHIE!!!" Sophie blinked. Keefe and Biana were leaning over her. Sophie realized that they'd been invited over because she wouldn't snap out of her daze. "Fitz can't come, sorry," Biana said, winking. Sophie glared. Keefe snatched the note out of Sophie's hand. "Well well well. What do we have here? A love note?" His pitch went up. "Ooh! A secret admirer! How adorable!" As extra effect, he made kissing noises. Biana fake - threw up. Sophie groaned. "I'm one millisecond away from punching you in the face - and I have my sucker punch - so beware." And she took the sucker punch off and punched him in the arm to show that she was serious. "Oww!" Keefe said. "That hurt!" "It shows that I'm serious." "Fine fine fine, you're serious. Now what is that note even about?" Sophie sighed. She handed it to them and they read it. Chapter 2 Keefe blinked his eyes once. Biana blinked in and out, like a flashing sparkly unicorn. She looked up. "I'll tell the others. Then she lifted her home crystal and left. Keefe lifted his crystal. "I'm hailing Tam and Linh." Sophie was surprised. Keefe sighed. "I know what you are thinking. No, I'm not a telepath. It would be awesome if I did manifest though! I'll tell you what you're thinking. Oh wait! Maybe it is the fact that you are really desperate without me! And - " Sophie was overwhelmed. She cut him off. TBCCategory:Fanfiction Category:Future